Llenitos de amor
by znnifer
Summary: Casado, la vida te hace cambiar de perspectiva y de rutinas, Naruto junto con su esposa ahora sufren lo que es estar llenitos de amor


**Bueno, uno de dos, espero que se diviertan, una advertencia es que está tan azucarado que me dio coma diabetico al terminar de corregirlo X.X... XD**

**Como recordatorio, los nombres de los personajes y la serie pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Llenitos de amor

Terminaba de ver el periódico, después de todo necesitaba cultivar su lectura, y… ¡A quien engañaba! No había nada que ver en la televisión, era por ello que trataba de ver algo interesante, y ahora solo había encontrado una que otra nota interesante.

A sus treinta años había hecho todo lo que se había propuesto, desde pasársela de juerga cada fin de semana y vivirla casi todo el día en la calle, ya no se compara ahora, cada fin de semana donde se la pasaba de antro y reunión con sus colegas y amigos era distinto ahora donde llegaba a su hogar a la hora temprana.

Las actividades nocturnas, donde el alcohol consumido y acompañado de las excentricidades que luego hacía, donde todo proyectaba a dormirse en la madrugada y por consecuente se levantaba con una resaca titánica, cansado y desvelado. Ahora siempre se duerme tan temprano, como lo hiciera un niño bueno, los momentos de despreocupación y locura cambiaron, ahora todo era calma y tranquilidad.

¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió aquello? Él tenía la fecha y la hora exacta, después de todo vale la pena todo por aquello que dejó por lo que ahora tiene.

Terminó de cerrar el periódico, escuchó unos pequeños gemidos, y eso le pareció muy raro a su parecer, se levantó de su sillón, y se dirigió a donde provenían.

Los pequeños gemidos fueron en aumento cuando se acercaba a su alcoba, al abrirla, estaba hallada sentada en la cama una mujer. Abrió por completo la puerta, y cuestionado por que su mujer lloraba de esa manera, dulce y tierna, todo ello era su Hinata.

-Amor, ¿Qué ocurre?

Hinata volteó a ver a su esposo, estaba afligida los temores se acrecentaban más al verlo, se sentía repulsiva y fea, y no quería que su esposo la despreciara.

-N-o… No me veas- rogó ella, y ante esas palabras despertaron la preocupación del hombre.

-Que es lo qué te pasa- El rubio se ha ido acercando a su esposa, para sentarse a su lado, ella por consciencia propia jaló una sábana y se tapó su cuerpo.

-¡No me veas Naruto, no quiero decepcionarte!- volteó hacía un lado, para no ver al rubio.

Naruto estaba con la interrogativa, simplemente se acercó a su esposa, y cogiéndole del mentón, la hizo verla a los ojos. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Hinata se veía triste y temerosa, con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos blancos, Naruto le acarició la silueta de sus mejillas y barbilla, tranquilizándola poco a poco.

-Calmada mi vida… todo tiene solución.

-Pero no esto- habló ella derrotada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Me veo… m-e veo horrible!

Exaltada la mujer, se destapó, el vestido de color hueso era sencillo y curioso, resaltaba su piel blanquecina, los tirantes de los hombros anchos deban un detalle conservador, y Hinata le quedaba bien a su naturaleza tranquila y tímida.

Se veía bien, no había nada, salvo el bulto de su vientre; producto de cinco meses de embarazo, que a su parecer la hacía ver la mujer más hermosa.

-¡Pero Hinata, si te ves bien!- con una sonrisa en su rostro y su expresión incrédula, quería animar a su mujer

¡No es cierto!... ¡me siento como una vaca gorda, y con esos pechos que me crecen mes con mes!, ¡me parezco a una vaca lechera!

Alzó las pestañas cuando terminó por soltar sus preocupaciones, ahora veía que los efectos de una mujer embarazada no eran mito, y aunque pareciera absurdo, Hinata era una bomba de hormonas, y no negaba que su esposa tenía razón; sus pechos habían aumentado un poco más de tamaño. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pasar por esa tangente, y se centró en la problemática actual.

El rubio simplemente sonrió, y se abrazó a su mujer, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, y rompió en llanto, dejándose acariciar su pelo, sentía la mano de su esposo recorrerle desde la coronilla de su cabeza, hasta la espalda baja –sí que se había dejado crecer el pelo-

Cuando la chica terminó de derramar sus miedos, tenía sus ojos rojos y alrededor de ellos hinchados.

El rubio admiraba todo de ella en esos instantes, y acercándose lentamente, le dio un suave y lento beso en sus labios, acallándola por completo, hasta que pudo hacerla soltar un pequeño gemido.

Al termino del beso, la mujer estaba pasmada, las mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración entrecortada, todo eso que él hacía le gustaba, que ella cayera ante sus encantos.

-¿Ya más tranquila?

La chica de pelo negro-azul asintió tontamente, el rubio sonrió ante ello y la abrazó.

-No eres para nada horrible, ni gorda, tampoco te dejaré, eres más que eso Hinata, eres lo más bello que tengo, y nunca cambiaría nada por ti- susurraba con voz queda Naruto.

Soltó del abrazo y tomo las manos de ellas, y las cubrió con las suyas, acariciándolas y ganándose más su atención

-Al contrario Hinata, tú estás más hermosa- le besó el dorso de sus manos –Radiante- la haló suavemente y se acercó más a ella –Y eres más hermosa lo que tienes dentro- señaló con su dedo el pecho izquierdo, la altura de su corazón.

-Me has dejado hipnotizado Hinata, me volviste un estúpido enamorado.

Con su mirada de un conquistador observaba como ella aspiró fuerte su nariz, y comenzó a llorar más. El rubio no pudo evitar suspirar secretamente y abrazar a su mujer.

El tiempo fue algo más tardado, pero cuando ella pudo tranquilizarse de nueva cuenta, habló entrecortadamente

-Es-esto-estoy contenta- dijo ella, sorbía su nariz y se secaba sus lágrimas, a pesar que me veo gorda, me amas aún.

El rubio carcajeó tranquilo, simplemente estaba enamorado por ella.

-¿Po-por-por… que te ríes?

El rubio no paraba, por ello simplemente abrazó a su mujer y le tendió otro beso más.

-No estas gorda Hinata- y acariciando su vientre por encima de la tela, Naruto dejo fluir sus palabras –Estás llenita de amor.

Y el sonrojo que ella soltó, era para grabarlo en una imagen mental.

-Naruto- dijo ahora con tono abochornado Hinata.

Sonrió zorrunamente el chico y unió su frente con la de ella.

Agradecía Hinata el tener a Naruto como esposo, podía tener sus defectos, pero estos simplemente se venía opacados ante las virtudes de Naruto, y ahora compartía algo con su esposo que los unía aún más, y que decir; la enamoraban más.

Muestras como esas y su compañía en todos lados a donde ella fuera, sin importar a donde sea.

Ese era su Naruto, y jamás lo cambiaría por nada. Pero entonces distinguió algo que hizo ella soltar una risa melodiosa.

-¿Que ocurre Hinata?- era extraño verla pasar en tres estados de ánimo en menos de treinta minutos, de triste y acomplejada, a azorada y seducida, para luego a estar alegre y risible.

-T-tu… también estas llenito de amor Naruto.

Y ella acarició su barriga de recién casado, eso golpeó duramente el ego del rubio que solo soltó un quejido.

Llenito de amor, si bien era cierto, antes de conocerla iba al gimnasio y las dietas a base de ramen y algún alimento bajo pedido lo mantenían en su forma, y sin responsabilidades, disponía de todo el tiempo en el mundo, ahora se dedicaba de lleno a su hogar, su futura familia, y luego los deliciosos platillos de su esposa no evitaban que pidiera más de una ración de desayuno, comida, o cena, haciéndolo ganar unos kilos de más.

Simplemente el rubio se dejó llevar ante las palabras de su esposa y la acompaño con sus risas, ambos esposos estaban en su propio mundo perfecto.

-Tienes razón, no solo tú lo estás, yo también, después de todo me tratas con mucho amor.

-Estamos llenitos de amor- Hinata afirmó esto último, sin lugar a dudas todo esto que vivía era una bendición, y quería vivirlo a plenitud, después de todo, ambos se llenaban de amor, para siempre.

* * *

Y bien, no sé a ciencia cierta que tan volátiles se vuelven las mujeres cuando pasan por esta etapa tan... increible, depsues de todo es mi enfoque al que le quise dar y mi objetivo es hacerlos reir ;)

Los veo en la siguiente conti de mis historia, o en un nuevo OS.

Saludos.


End file.
